On A Rainy Day
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Hujan, pertemuan, percakapan, serta—dua kesalahan. Sebuah fanfiksi kecil untuk gyucchi. —a little KiKuro's hint.


**Title**: On A Rainy Day

**Author**: Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning**: Ketidakjelasan cerita, _plotless_, _typo_, beberapa ke-OOC-an yang mungkin ada, ketidakjelasan _genre_.

**Note**: Fanfiksi yang ingin saya dedikasikan kepada **gyucchi**.

* * *

"_Hoam..._"

Kise menguap lebar. Rasa kantuk tergambar jelas di mimik wajahnya. Pekerjaannya sebagai model memang sering menyita waktunya. Apalagi ditambah dengan latihan basketnya bersama tim basket Kaijou setiap pulang sekolah. Dan semuanya itu membuatnya kekurangan tidur. Kasihan. Untung hari ini tidak ada jadwal pemotretan. Bisa pulang larut lagi dia.

Manik mata kuningnya menatap agak sayu tetes-tetes hujan yang jatuh di depannya. Pandangannya lalu ia alihkan pada payung kuning yang melingkupi tubuhnya dari tetes-tetes hujan. Akhir-akhir ini, hujan sering turun—membuatnya harus selalu sedia payung di dalam tasnya.

"_Hoam..._"

Kise menguap lagi. Meski berbahaya kalau kita mengantuk saat berjalan, Kise masih terjaga. Berterima kasihlah pada hawa dingin yang dibawa oleh hujan kala itu. Setidaknya, lelaki berambut kuning itu bisa menghindari kemungkinan tertabrak tiang listrik lagi. Eh, lagi? Ah, lupakan.

Melihat ke depan, lelaki bernomor punggung 7 di Kaijo itu melihat sebuah mesin penjual otomatis. Merasa kerongkonannya haus, ia langsung berhenti sejenak. Mengeluarkan koin uang dari saku celananya, ia lalu memasukkan koin itu dan memilih minuman kaleng yang ia inginkan.

_Klotak_.

Sebuah kaleng meluncur dari bawah mesin. Segera saja, ia mengambil, membuka, dan meneguknya. Belum selesai ia meneguk isi kaleng tersebut—

"Baru pulang, Kise-_kun_?"

"Mph—!"

—dan isi kaleng tadi tersembur sedikit keluar.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk sedikit. Kasihan sekali dia. Belum selesai minum, eh minumnya keluar lagi dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kise-_kun_?" tanya sang tersangka pembuat lelaki berpayung kuning itu tersedak dengan tidak elitnya. Sang tersangka yang ternyata—berada di emperan toko di dekat dengan mesin penjual otomatis tadi. Oke, salahkan Kise yang berjalan sambil mengantuk dan tidak memperhatikan toko kecil itu.

Menolehkan pandangannya ke arah suara tadi, "Kuroko_cchi_?"

Pemuda berambut biru cerah itu hanya terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi dan emosi apapun. Bahkan rasa bersalah karena sudah mengagetkan Kise tidak tersirat sedikitpun di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Kuroko_cchi_?" tanya Kise kemudian sambil sedikit membersihkan noda minuman yang ada di bibirnya.

"Berteduh." Jawab pemuda Seirin itu singkat. Seperti biasa.

"Kuroko_cchi_ tidak bawa payung?" tanya Kise lagi.

"... Payungku rusak di tengah jalan tadi." Jawab Kuroko.

Kise memutar bola matanya sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersamaku, Kuroko_cchi_?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat payungnya sedikit.

Mendengar ajakan Kise, Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Hingga lima detik kemudian pemuda itu mengangguk kecil sambil berkata, "Kalau Kise-_kun_ tidak keberatan."

Senyum lebar terbit dari ujung bibir pemuda yang membawa payung. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" ujar Kise. Kuroko pun berjalan ke sebelah pemuda model itu. Tubuhnya pun yang terkena tetes-tetes hujan segera terlindungi oleh payung berwarna kuning cerah itu. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersama.

"Baru pulang, Kise-_kun_?" tanya si pemuda berambut biru langit itu. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Begitulah. Kuroko_cchi_ sendiri?" Kise berbalik bertanya.

"Sudah dari tadi. Sayangnya, payungku rusak karena terkena angin kencang mendadak tadi." Terang Kuroko sekaligus menjelaskan sebab payungnya rusak.

"Oh, begitu, ya. Jadi payungmu rusak saat kau berjalan di dekat toko tadi?" tanya Kise. Kuroko mengangguk kecil. Oh, jadi begitu ya, ceritanya. Kasihan sekali Kuroko—eh, lebih kasihan dia. Udah lelah, ngantuk, kesedak pula. Kasihan.

"Tidak latihan sampai larut malam lagi, Kuroko_cchi_?" tanya Kise kemudian sambil mengingat saat dia pernah pulang bersama Kuroko yang baru selesai latihan malam-malam.

"Tidak. Pelatih sedang baik hati hari ini." Jawab pemuda berambut biru terang itu—membuat Kise agak mengernyit membayangkan bagaimana pelatih Seirin itu jika sedang tidak baik hati. Aaaah lebih baik berhenti membayangkannya, pikir Kise.

Gerimis masih mengguyur dengan irama yang konstan berikut dengan irama kaki mereka berdua. Tetes-tetes hujan itu seakan tak ingin berhenti jatuh ke Bumi. Iris kuning Kise melirik ke arah Kuroko yang bahu sebelah kirinya basah. Segera saja ia menggeser sedikit payungnya dan merapatkan sedikit tubuhnya—yang membuat yang beriris biru cerah menoleh ke arahnya. Kuroko lalu melihat ke bahu kirinya—basah.

"_Arigatou_, Kise-_kun_." Ucapnya datar.

"Douita, Kuroko_cchi_," jawab Kise sambil tersenyum senang. Sejujurnya, Kise senang bisa bertemu secara tak sengaja lagi dengan Kuroko seperti ini. Ia merasa sudah sangat lama mereka tidak bertemu lagi.

"Kise-_kun_, apa kau mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Akashi-_kun_ tadi?" tanya Kuroko membuka percakapan.

Pemuda berambut kuning terang itu menoleh ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. "E-eh? Pesan singkat?". Kuroko mengangguk singkat; mengiyakan. Menghentikan langkah kakinya, Kise segera meraih saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya. "Tadi _Senpai_ menyuruhku mematikan ponsel selama latihan," ucap Kise sambil menekan tombol _power_ di telepon genggam-nya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya hidup dan terlihat sebuah ikon berbentuk surat di atas layar ponselnya. "Pasti dari Akashi_cchi_," gumamnya sambil membuka pesan singkat itu.

Dan dugaannya tepat—bersamaan dengan terjawabnya pertanyaan Kuroko tadi.

"Akashi_cchi_ juga mengirimiku pesan singkat untuk mengajak ketemuan besok. Apa isi pesan singkat untukmu juga sama, Kuroko_cchi_?" Kise menoleh ke arah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Kuroko mengangguk kecil. Melihat ke arah ponselnya lagi, "tapi di sini tidak dicantumkan tempat dan jam-nya,"

"Aku juga." Kata Kuroko kemudian yang kemudian membuat satu tetes keringat mengucur di punggung Kise.

"Coba kutanyakan pada Akashi_cchi_," ucap Kise kemudian seraya menghentikan langkahnya dan mengetik pesan di ponselnya. Sementara itu Kuroko hanya diam sambil melihat teman se-SMP-nya dulu itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kise pun selesai mengirim pesan. "Semoga Akashi_cchi_ membalasnya," gumamnya kemudian.

"Semoga, Kise-_kun_." Tanggap Kuroko. Mereka pun kembali berjalan dengan irama gerimis yang masih saja konstan. Hingga beberapa menit setelah mereka berjalan, terdengar bunyi pesan masuk dari ponsel Kise. Segera saja ia berhenti berjalan serta membukanya, dan—ia merasa punggungnya semakin basah oleh keringat.

"Firasatku buruk," ucapnya kemudian seraya menutup ponselnya dan menatap jalan yang basah akan hujan.

Menoleh ke arah si pemuda berambut kuning itu, "Kenapa, Kise-_kun_?"

"Akashi_cchi_ akan memberitahukan kita tempat dan jam-nya **besok pagi**," kata Kise.

"Sudah tertebak." Ucap Kuroko singkat.

"Intinya, kita harus bersiap-siap besok. Jangan sampai terlambat-_ssu_," kata Kise kemudian sambil berjalan lagi. Kuroko mengikutinya seraya mengangguk cepat—entah disadari Kise atau tidak.

"Kise-_kun_ rencananya datang jam berapa?" tanya Kuroko.

Menoleh ke arah Kuroko, "Sekitar jam delapan. Kalau Kuroko_cchi_?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam segitu juga. Atau mungkin lebih pagi." Jawab Kuroko.

"Oh. Semoga jam delapan. Aku tidak mau jadi korban Akashi_cchi_," kata Kise sambil mengernyit. Entah kenapa ia agak merinding.

"Semoga jam sembilan. Lebih baik kita datang duluan dari pada jadi pelampiasan Akashi-_kun_." Ucap Kuroko lagi—yang membuat Kise semakin merinding dan berharap agar pertemuan ini dibatalkan saja. Rasanya ingin sekali ia ijin tidak ikut, tapi mengingat yang meminta Akashi...

"Semoga saja...," ucap Kise sambil meringis. Ia lalu berharap semoga ia bisa bangun lebih pagi besok. Lebih baik mengantuk daripada jadi korban gunting sang mantan kapten.

Mereka lalu tiba di sebuah perempatan jalan yang sepi dan basah. Kaki-kaki mereka pun terhenti karena lampu penyeberangan sedang berwarna merah semerah gunting Akashi.

Hee?

Ah, hapus saja kalimat tadi.

Memandang Kise yang tengah memperhatikan jalanan yang agak sepi itu, "Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku, Kise-_kun_."

"Hee?" ucap pemuda bersurai kuning itu dengan suara dan wajah yang bingung dengan ucapan Kuroko tadi. Perasaan, mereka belum sampai di depan rumah pemuda yang dijuluki Phantom Player itu.

"Besok jangan sampai terlambat, Kise-_kun_." Kata Kuroko lagi sambil berbalik arah—tak menanggapi sikap terkejut si pemuda lawan bicara.

"I-Iya..." gumam Kise seraya memandang punggung pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu berjalan. Tunggu! Bukannya tadi—

"Kuro—" sahutannya terhenti kala ia merasakan gerimis yang tiada rasanya. Menurunkan payungnya, lelaki itu menoleh ke atas dan menemukan hujan telah berhenti. Mungkin sudah dari tadi berhentinya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa agak _deja vu_. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ia salah jalan pulang. Tapi ini 'kan memang arah menuju rumahnya—

—tunggu!

Rumahnya 'kan tidak searah dengan rumah Kuroko.

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang?!" kata Kise kemudian menyadari kesalahannya—yang pertama. Karena yang kedua—

"Tunggu! Terus kenapa dia tidak bilang?" tanya Kise sendiri sambil mengira-ngira apa alasannya. Melebarkan matanya, "jangan-jangan..."

.

Sepertinya ia menemukan jawabannya sekaligus kesalahannya yang kedua.

.

"Heeee?!"

.

Iya. Kesalahan keduanya ia baru sadar kalau Kuroko ternyata hanya ingin menemani dirinya pulang sampai hujan berhenti.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan kepada emak _gyucchi_. Akhirnya jadi juga fanfiksi KiKuro Ari—yang abalnya gila minta ampun—yang pertama X'). Maaf, emak, ini Ari ambil dari _log roleplay _kita yang Ari modif dengan gilanya ;w;. Maaf juga kalau ini abal ;w;. Fanfiksi ini juga sebagai balasan terima kasih buat _birthdayfic_ kemarin. :")

_Ne_, _review_, boleh?


End file.
